Jiemma Orland
Jiemma Orland is the leader of Sabertooth and is the father of Cameron and Minerva and wishes Cameron to take over his company when he is older. Appearance Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been seen resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of black shoes and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. Personality Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest criminal orginization in the world and wishes it to remain that way. He has no sympathy for weaklings and will not hesitate to remove them. Jiemma has also demonstrated an extreme level of loathing towards animals and cares very little for them. Jiemma's affection for his daughter, Minerva which means he loves her very much then anyone in empire. He does have a soft spot for his son Cameron and does what he can to make him the next heir to his empire. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Blast Magic: '''Jiemma has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which can be several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands towards the area he wants to detonate. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat': Jiemma has shown great skill in unarmed combat. His style is brutal one, revolving around overpowering his opponents by using his great physical strength. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Incredibly massive and bulky despite his apparently advanced age, Jiemma appears to possess a large amount of physical strength: he was able to block a punch from someone. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Jiemma's age doesn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might: Sabertooth's Master is shown to be very durable. Weapons None. Family *Unnamed Desceased Wife *Minerva Orland (Daughter) *Cameron Orland (Son) Voice Actor John McCalmont. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Wizard Category:Sorcerers Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Married Category:Widowers Category:Fathers Category:Reformed Category:Leaders